<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лунная гордость by Фереште (Ledenika)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278453">Лунная гордость</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/%D0%A4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%88%D1%82%D0%B5'>Фереште (Ledenika)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>АУ по манге и СМК [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Manga, Chiba Mamoru Bashing, Family, Feminist Themes, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/%D0%A4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%88%D1%82%D0%B5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это АУ, построенная на идее «Давайте возьмём вторую арку манги и уберём оттуда пропаганду слепого обожания Мамору». Иногда там попадаются следы других идей, и вообще, стоило бы написать миди или макси, но это слишком сложно для меня.<br/>Moon pride. This is an AU, built on the idea of "Let's take the second arc of the manga and take out the propaganda of blind adoration of Mamoru." Sometimes there are traces of other ideas, and in general, it would be worth writing a midi or maxi, but it's too difficult for me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Chibiusa &amp; Tsukino Usagi, Princess Serenity &amp; Queen Serenity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>АУ по манге и СМК [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лунная гордость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рей, Ами и Макото ранены. Пусть Рей уже почти перестала хромать, и её ожоги зажили, но она тоже была ранена. Враги пытаются убить её подруг, и каждый раз Усаги успевает в последний момент, заставая их израненными, но не убитыми.<br/>После победы над Тёмным Королевством Усаги осталась единственным сейлор-воином. Все они чуть не погибли тогда, и все лишились способности превращаться, но Усаги сразу же отправилась на Луну и получила от королевы новую брошь. А спустя пару недель Луна и Артемис, полетев туда же, обнаружили там вражескую базу. Им не удалось пробраться во дворец, чтобы раздобыть новые ручки-превращалки. И в тот же день враги объявились и на Земле.<br/>Мамору не понимает. Он верит, что всё образуется само собой, и больше всего беспокоится о Чибиусе. Стоит мелкой паршивке захныкать, как Мамору бросает всё и нянчится с ней, словно больше ничто и никто не имеет значения.<br/>Усаги вытирает слёзы и смотрит в небо. Далеко не полнолуние, но дворец она как-нибудь найдёт.<br/>— Сила Лунного Кристалла! Преобрази!</p>
<p>Луна встретила Усаги темнотой и полчищами дроидов. Маска на носу раздражала, хотелось привычно выкинуть её подальше, но сквозь неё Усаги могла видеть противников, так что приходилось терпеть. Дворец тускло мерцал впереди.<br/>Последние десять метров Усаги пробежала, кажется, на чистом упрямстве, но она сделала это! Она добралась! Внутри дворца было тихо и чисто, защитные системы устояли и не пропустили врагов. Усаги села на каменный пол, прислонившись к стене, вытянула ноги. Больше спешить было некуда.<br/>Только выместив все обиды на дроидах, Усаги начала понимать, как сильно рисковала, полетев на Луну одна. Наверное, стоило всё же помириться с Мамору и позвать его с собой. С другой стороны, она ведь справилась! Впервые за несколько недель Усаги не чувствовала себя слабой и бесполезной.<br/>Королева тепло поприветствовала её. Выслушав рассказ о злоключениях воительниц, не способных превращаться, и о ссоре с Мамору, она укоризненно покачала головой.<br/>— Серенити, хоть ты и выбрала жизнь земной девушки, ты остаёшься принцессой Серебряного Тысячелетия и не должна забывать о своём достоинстве. Какие бы обычаи ни были сейчас на Земле, делай то, что считаешь правильным, и не подчиняйся мужчине. Мужчины даны нам для любви, а не для того, чтобы думать вместо нас.<br/>— Но что, если он прав? — робко спросила Усаги. — Чибиуса ведь и правда ребёнок, что, если я слишком строга к ней, потому что ревную?<br/>— А что бы ты делала, если бы Эндимиона не было рядом с тобой?<br/>Мысль, что Чибиуса может существовать, не обнимаясь с Мамору и не вызывая в Усаги ревность, была новой и непривычной. Хотя Чибиуса, конечно, существовала. Недавно она нашла в своей школе вампиров. Сражаясь с ними, Усаги почти верила, что Чибиуса и впрямь была её младшей сестрой.<br/>Усаги очень не хотела ссориться с Мамору. Но, наверное, было несправедливо винить в его поведении маленькую девочку. Лучше просто забыть об этом, ведь проблема уже решена...</p>
<p>Но забыть не получилось. Попрощавшись с королевой, Усаги отправилась на Землю. В Токио уже совсем стемнело, но Мамору ждал её у ворот.<br/>— Где ты была? Я не смог тебя найти!<br/>— На Луне. Я принесла новые ручки для девочек! — похвасталась Усаги.<br/>— Одна?! Это слишком опасно, не стоило так рисковать.<br/>— Я должна была. У меня есть подруги, и я забочусь о них, нравится тебе это или нет! — твёрдо сказала Усаги. Удивляясь собственной решимости, она обошла Мамору и вошла в дом.</p>
<p>************<br/>Чибиусе нравится жить в прошлом. Бабушка Икуко заботливая и ласковая. Дети в школе легко принимают её в свою компанию. Никто не знает, что она принцесса, никто не ждёт от неё чудес, достойных её великой матери. Мамору всегда добр к ней, как будто папа тоже ушёл в прошлое.<br/>Усаги совсем не похожа на маму. Она неуклюжая, часто опаздывает, приносит из школы ужасные оценки, её преследуют неудачи. Чибиуса и представить не могла, что королева когда-то была такой. Если честно, ей не приходило в голову, что королева когда-то тоже была ребёнком. Увидеть, что она смогла так сильно измениться, было облегчением. Возможно, между Чибиусой и мамой не такая уж непреодолимая пропасть...<br/>Но Чибиуса нравилась недотёпе-Усаги даже меньше, чем маме. Мама просто избегала её, а Усаги ещё и постоянно злилась непонятно почему. Особенно когда видела её рядом с Мамору, хотя Мамору вёл себя так же, как папа, и мама не злилась на папу, наоборот, улыбалась, видя их рядом. Как Чибиуса ни пыталась подружиться с Усаги, та продолжала сердиться, стоило девочке заговорить. Не помогла даже подаренная кукла в виде Таксидо Камена. Хуже того, в последнее время Усаги и Мамору начали ссориться друг с другом — из-за неё! Чибиуса снова разрушала всё вокруг себя.<br/>«Хватит! Я не могу вечно прятаться здесь. Это не мой дом. Усаги никогда не полюбит меня, сколько бы я ни старалась быть милой. Надо было сразу украсть Серебряный Кристалл, всё равно хуже бы не стало!»</p>
<p>Рано утром Чибиуса на цыпочках прокралась в комнату Усаги и стащила брошь. Воровать у Сейлор Мун было противно, но какая теперь разница? Усаги уже её ненавидит. Хотелось попробовать превратиться, но Чибиуса чувствовала, что недостойна примерять на себя роль великой воительницы, да и времени не было, нужно было уйти в будущее, пока не заметили...<br/>Она не успела. Её настигли сразу двое: Усаги и парень из злодеев. От злодея её спас неожиданно появившийся Мамору, Усаги убежала сама, вместо ругани сказав, что Минако в беде. Кажется, красть брошь именно сегодня было очень плохой идеей... Ну почему Чибиуса всегда всё портит? Ничто и никогда не получается так, как надо!</p>
<p>************<br/>— ...Я знаю, что поступила плохо, украв Серебряный Кристалл. Я не хотела никому вредить. Но мне нужно спасти маму, и я знала, что Сейлор Мун не захочет мне помогать....<br/>Усаги смотрела на Чибиусу — и видела маленькую, несчастную, одинокую девочку, которая боялась попросить о помощи, потому что Усаги винила её во всех бедах и не стеснялась это показывать. Потому что Мамору нравилось с ней возиться, маме тоже, и в своей ревности Усаги забывала обо всём, кроме желания избавиться от соперницы.<br/>Даже сейчас при виде того, как Чибиуса жмётся к утешающему её Мамору, Усаги чувствовала, как внутри поднимается глухое раздражение. Но она ещё помнила о своём вчерашнем решении: Чибиуса не должна расплачиваться за обиды, нанесённые Мамору.<br/>Поэтому она сдержалась и не стала скандалить. Ни из-за того, что Мамору обнимал Чибиусу, ни из-за того, что та захотела ночевать у него. Вместо этого Усаги пошла раздавать превращающие ручки и рассказывать о своих приключениях на Луне. Девочки по достоинству оценили её героический поход и очень обрадовались ручкам. Им, защитницам принцессы, было стыдно, что Усаги всё время приходится их спасать, но теперь они тоже могли сражаться с Чёрной Луной. Усаги постаралась убедить их, что всё нормально. Они подруги, а значит, помогают друг другу. Все они!<br/>Потом Усаги напросилась к Мамору на ночь, потому что мысль, что Чибиуса будет рядом с ним, а она — нет, казалась невыносимой. К счастью, вскоре после её прихода Мамору уложил малявку спать, и они смогли побыть наедине. К тайному облегчению Усаги, Мамору был явно рад её видеть, и грызущее чувство неуверенности постепенно утихло под поцелуями и горячими ладонями. И в самом деле, глупо было ревновать к Чибиусе. Ребёнок не может заменить любимую девушку, не так ли?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Чернолунцы захватили Луну в отместку за то, что луняне захватили Землю. Иннеры не были похищены, потому что глупо выбрасывать их из сюжета на половину сезона.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>